


Timing

by ChaoticOdds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Quarantine Poetry Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticOdds/pseuds/ChaoticOdds
Kudos: 3
Collections: Quarantine Poetry Challenge 2020 AO3 Edition!





	Timing

We're still waiting for the punchline  
The part where the idiot in charge says  
"Stay inside. It's not over." 

It's too early  
But all this time inside makes the stock market sad  
And _that's_ what matters.  
Money.

People were outside before it was _technically_ okay  
It was already too early  
But they demand "freedom."  
And _that's_ what matters.  
Freedom.

We're still waiting for the punchline  
The part where we can laugh at it  
"Oh how young and foolish we were."

This  
Right now  
Is the setup.  
"Two anti-vaxxers, an old lady, and a rat all walk into a bar..."  
And _that's_ what jokes are about  
Setup.

But sometimes  
There's a twist  
Subversion of what is expected.  
"The rat lectures the anti-vaxxers about how dangerous their presence is..."  
And _that's_ what jokes are about  
Subterfuge.

We're still waiting for the punchline  
The part where we breathe a collective sigh of relief  
"It's finally over."

Though some jokes don't end.  
"The punchline is that there is no punchline."  
It's funny because it isn't.

The only way to know  
If that's what this is  
It to wait.  
They say the key to a good joke...

...is timing.


End file.
